In recent years, there has been an increased interest in energy saving, and an energy management system (EMS) for performing a power management for each power consumer has drawn attention. A control apparatus for performing a power management for each home is called a home energy management system (HEMS).
Further, a storage battery is being introduced to a consumer, where the storage battery is charged with power from a distributed power source or a grid power source and is used for supplying a load apparatus with the discharged power.
Further, there is proposed a technology in which a plurality of storage batteries are dispersively arranged in a home (see Patent Literature 1, for example).